Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Set a year after their last adventure, Mario and Luigi return after an evil villain threatens the Mushroom Kingdom and all dimensions alike...
1. Chapter 1: A Villain Appears

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

_Seeing though you liked my first Mario story so much, I'm going to make a sequel to it! This time, a mad scientist plots to use a dimensional vortex to his advantage...he has to be stopped!_

**Chapter 1: A Villain Appears**

It had been an entire year since the fateful day that took Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser to an alternate dimension that was the polar opposite of there's. They would never forget their adventure there.

Professor E. Gadd, despite the negative events that had occurred the first time he had revealed the portal to the public, decided to keep working on it. He eventually devised a way that would allow those who went through to easily get back to the other side.

However, unbeknowist to him, he was being watched very closely as he tinkered with the machine. Someone was spying on him.

"Ah, finally done! Hopefully this should prevent all the terrible things that aspired earlier from happening again!"

"Oh really now?" said someone in the shadows. Professor E. Gadd turned around and saw his former assistant, Professor Wikid, standing before him along with two robots. "What are you doing here?" Professor E. Gadd asked, puzzled why he was in his laboratory.

"Oh nothing much. I just heard that you had finished your latest invention..." Professor Wikid pulled out a laser gun. "What do you want from me? You aren't allowed in here anymore!" demanded the professor to his former pupil. "Simple. That dimensional vortex of yours is just what I need for my plans." "What? What plans? What are you talking about!" said Professor E. Gadd. "You'll find out soon enough. Robots, restrain that scientist!"

Suddenly the two robots went over to Professor E. Gadd and trapped him in a laser net shot out of their palms. "Don't try to struggle, professor. That laser net is like steel. I doubt you could get out." Professor E. Gadd tried to break out as the two robots and Professor Wikid carried him over to the portal and went inside.

It wasn't long before the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom noticed his disappearance. They was panic around the Mushroom Kingdom. What had come of their beloved scientist?

Eventually, Princess Peach starting requesting the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom for help. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and (surprisingly) Wario and Waluigi were the first ones to volunteer. Her royal highness explained what was going on.

"Professor E. Gadd has been missing for several days. Nobody knows what happened to him. He was last seen at his laboratory working on the dimensional portal the Mario Bros. went in earlier.

"I thought Professor E. Gadd would have scrapped it by now." responded Luigi. "He did consider it, but decided that if he simply worked on it some more it would be safe to use." said Princess Peach. "I see." said Mario. "Are we going to get money for this?" said Wario. "Yeah! I want money!" said Waluigi. Princess Peach sighed and said "I guess.", rolling her eyes. "Yoshi want to find Professor E. Gadd!" said Yoshi. "OOH OOH OOH! (Me too!)" said Donkey Kong.

"Good luck finding him." said Peach. Naturally the six heroes decided to look at the last place he was sighted, at his own laboratory...

They searched all over, but did not find him. The Mario Bros. became increasingly concerned. Had Professor E. Gadd disappeared completely? Was he gone for good?

As Mario and Luigi thought about what could have happened, they were suddenly startled by a large crashing sound.

_Ooh cliffhanger! What could have made that noise? Find out in Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Ensues

Mario and Luigi: Inside Another Dimension II

_So...are you enjoying the sequel to my previous story? Sorry about the long delay...I've been working on my other story, The War Against Drakath. Anyways...let's see how Evil Princess Peach is doing..._

**Chapter 2: Chaos Ensues**

Evil Princess Peach was in her throne room. She was thinking of a way to kidnap Good Bowser, like she had done several times. She missed his evil counterpart personally. She hadn't seen him for a year now.

Evil Princess Peach was organizing several Toads and telling them their plans. Unbeknowist to them, several high-tech doomships were heading towards the castle...

The guards outside the castle were the first to notice. "Hey, don't those look like the doomships we use?" the evil Toad said to the other. "Yeah, but those look different somehow. They're not made of wood, they're made of steel!" They then noticed the laser cannons and other high-tech technology on the doomships. "Uh-oh." they both said.

The state-of-the-art doomships fired at the castle, causing severe damage to the castle. Evil Peach heard the noise they were making, and thought the soldiers were making the noise. "Would you keep it down? I'm trying to make up a scheme to kidnap Bowser here!" "It wasn't me." one of the Evil Toads said. "Nor me." said the Evil Toads. "ENOUGH!" Evil Peach shouted, shooting lightning up in the air.

Suddenly a wall crashed down, and several robots came inside. They were armed with plasma cannons. They shot at the Toad Guards, knocking them out. Evil Peach breathed ice on several of the robots, freezing them, but more of them kept on coming. Eventually Professor Wikid himself appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Evil Peach. "I've come to collect your castle. Rest assured, it is in good hands." said Professor Wikid. "You're not getting my castle without a fight!" said the princess of darkness. "My mistake." responded Professor Wikid. He lunged towards Evil Peach with astonishing speed, and punched her into a wall.

"How did you do that?" wondered Evil Peach in shock. "It's the miracle of modern science, I've turned myself into a superbeing!" answered Professor Wikid. "Of course, that's just one of the results of my research. Here's another one of my products of my intellect." Professor Wikid pressed a button on a gauntlet on his right arm, and a beam of energy shot out that trapped Evil Peach in a blue force field.

"What's the big idea?" said Evil Peach. Professor Wikid then flung Evil Peach out the window using the same device, causing her to fly several miles. "Our work here is done." The robots then began reconfiguring the castle for Professor Wikid's personal desires.

Meanwhile, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were in a prison cell. They had been in there for a year now, and they had hated it there. They were forced to wear orange uniforms, much to their anger, as they preferred red and green like their counterparts. The prison warden had decided that they should both be cellmates, due to the fact that they had worked together during their various crimes. He had never given them a parole.

It seemed that there was no hope for rescue for them...

"This stinks Luigi. We've been here for so long...I wish there was a way for us to get out of here..." said Evil Mario. "Yes Mario...maybe if we're lucky someone will bail us out..." said Evil Luigi. "Oh please. What are the chances of that?" Evil Mario responded.

Little did the two of them know that there was someone who was going to give them a hand...

_Things aren't looking good in the alternate dimension...in the next chapter, we'll see if Evil Mario and Evil Luigi will get out of prison...and how the Mario Bros are doing...Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser Returns

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II 3

_Things aren't looking good right now...let's see how Mario and Luigi are doing..._

**Chapter 3: Bowser Returns**

"Guess who's back!" It was Bowser the Koopa King. He had somehow found the laboratory, and wasn't happy to see the Mario Bros. "Ah, Mario Brothers, always seem to know when I'm going to attack the castle! But this ends now!" With that, Bowser breathed flames on Mario.

Luckily, Mario managed to get out of the way in time. Luigi panicked and started running. Donkey Kong grabbed onto Bowser, which proved to be highly detrimental for him.

"Get off you me you stupid monkey!" Bowser exclaimed as he struggled to get Donkey Kong off him.

Yoshi kicked eggs at Bowser while he was preoccupied, which exploded in his face.

"Oww! Your species should have been extinct long ago!" Bowser shouted, managing to get Donkey Kong off of him. He went into his shell and fired himself at Yoshi.

It was a direct hit. Yoshi was thrown into a wall. "YOSHI! ARE YOU OK!" Mario immediately asked him.

"Yoshi fine. Gosh, Bowser scary." Yoshi said to Mario.

Bowser continued the battle with Mario and Luigi. Donkey Kong punched Bowser a few times, causing him to fall onto his shell.

"AARGH! I hate it when this happens!" Bowser said. He struggled to get up as Wario landed a few shots on him.

"I wondered why I brought him along with the trip...He's such an anti-hero...Ah well. We need all the help we can get." Mario thought to himself.

Waluigi whacked Bowser several times with his mallet. Of course, with all the heroes attacking him, Bowser was knocked out in a matter of moments.

Luigi came back a few moments later. "Gosh, you look like you didn't have such a hard time."

But as if that wasn't a challenge for them, another threat soon emerged. Two strange-looking robots suddenly came out of the portal.

"What are those things, Luigi?" asked Mario. "I-a don't know Mario, but they don't seem to be friendly. They seem to have guns!" Luigi responded.

And indeed they weren't. The two robots were quick to open fire on the heroes. Mario and Luigi found themselves dodging various state-of-the-art weapons.

"What-a are those things, Mario?" Luigi said to his brother. "I-a have no idea, Luigi! But I think we have no choice but to take them down!"

Suddenly Kamek came in. Ignoring the two robots, he proceeded to heal Bowser.

"Yoshi think we better hurry!" Yoshi said.

Donkey Kong grabbed onto one of the robots and crashed it into the other. The two robots responded by opening fire on him.

"DONKEY KONG!" Luigi exclaimed. They proceeded to put him in a laser net.

"Where are they taking him?" Mario wondered. As if to answer the red plumber's question, the two robots opened the alternate dimension portal and prepared to take him inside.

Mario whacked the two robots repeatedly with his hammer in order to force them to let Donkey Kong, causing them both to malfunction and explode.

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom just happened?" Wario asked. "I-a don't know." Luigi said.

"I think we'll get some answers if we go into the portal. Come on!" Mario said.

And so, Mario and Luigi prepared to travel through dimensions once again, this time with the assistance of their four partners...

_And I end this chapter in the cliffhanger! In this chapter, we'll see what Professor Wikid is up too..._


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Wikid's Evil Plan

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

_In this chapter, we'll see part of what Professor Wikid is up too...hopefully Mario and Luigi will be able to stop him!_

**Chapter 4: Professor Wikid's Plan**

Professor Wikid was at his laboratory, creating more evil robots. Robotic Toads, Robotic Koopas, they would all be part of his evil plan.

So far, everything was going good. The dimension was wide open for attack. Good Bowser's Castle was completely unprepared for such an assault.

However, Professor Wikid had heard that there were two heroes in the kingdom. He thought they would try to stop him somehow.

Professor Wikid doubted that the two plumbers alone would be able to stop him, but he still instructed his scoutbots to survey the area for a sign of them.

As it turns out though, the two plumbers were still at their house. They had no idea that Professor Wikid was planning such evil things that would threaten various dimensions all around the multiverse.

They were still at their house. They were unaware why Evil Peach had not kidnapped Bowser yet, and were still waiting.

"Hmm, that's weird, Evil Peach should have kidnapped Bowser by now." Good Wario said. "I know. Something's not right." Good Waluigi said.

Little did they know that Evil Peach's Castle had been formed into a robotic military base for Professor Wikid and his minions.

Robots were all over the castle, building other robots. Any Koopas and Toads they could find were captured and thrown into dungeons, where they would have robotic duplicates created using a sinister device.

The robotic duplicates could be designed to look much like their normal counterparts, meaning that Professor Wikid could use them to spy and end the games of his enemies with ease.

Professor Wikid for the time being wasn't interested in using this feature at the moment though, so for the moment the Robo-Koopas and the Robo-Toads basically looked like a metallic version of their normal counterparts.

This was just the beginning however. Professor Wikid had more plans in store...

Many, many, more plans...

Good Wario and Good Waluigi suddenly noticed a strange robot that was spying on them. "What is that thing?" Good Wario said. "Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." Good Waluigi said, curious.

Eventually the two plumbers couldn't stand the thing anymore, and hit it with their hammers. As the Scoutbot was rather fragile, it broke easily.

"Whoa!" Good Wario said. "That thing was a robot!" Good Waluigi exclaimed, equally surprised. They felt that something was amiss in the alternate dimension Mushroom Kingdom, something very bad...

As it turns out, help would be on the way for them. But until then, the two plumbers would have to hold out on their own...

Meanwhile...the normal Mushroom Kingdom heroes had arrived. They looked around. Everything looked different from their world somehow...they noticed that instead of Toads, there was Koopas, and instead of being called Toad Town, it was called Koopa Town.

"I know, we've been here before." Mario said.

The six searched around. Little did they know that evil was just around the corner...

_Sorry about the long update. I've been busy. Anyways, in the next chapter, Yoshi will encounter a bank robber that oddly reminds him of himself...see ya!_


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Counterparts

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 5: Evil Counterparts**

Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong left the main group with Mario and Luigi's permission, hoping to find out what was going on. They didn't find anything unusual, other than the fact that Peach's Castle, out in the distance, looked a bit different.

Yoshi went alone in order to visit the fruit store. To his surprise, he found it being robbed. An evil, red Yoshi with shades was stealing all of the fruit!

Yoshi couldn't let the other, more evil Yoshi get away with what he was doing. As he was robbing the store, Yoshi tripped the thief with his tongue.

This made the evil Yoshi really mad. He tossed eggs at him that Yoshi just barely dodged. Pretty soon a fight in the fruit store was underway.

In the end, the good Yoshi was able to defeat the evil Yoshi, and he was forced to retreat. Yoshi figured that it wouldn't be the last he saw of him.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong climbed up a banana tree in a nearby jungle, hoping to get a banana. What he didn't realize was that another monkey wanted the banana…

Donkey Kong found himself grabbing the banana from a monkey with a very similar amount of muscle. The monkey in question looked similar to him, except that he had black fur and a blue tie.

Donkey Kong won the tug-of-war, but the gorilla swore revenge on him. It swung on a vine into the jungle. Donkey Kong wondered who that gorilla was…

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi wondered if any more of those robots were around. Fortunately, for the time being, Koopa Town was safe. What the two plumbers didn't realize was that bad things were going to happen to the town very soon…

Wario and Waluigi, being greedy as they are, decided to swipe a bag of money while the bank owner wasn't looking. However, they triggered one of the security lasers set in place in order to deter robbers, and they ended up arrested by the police.

They eventually ended up in prison after a fairly short trial, which coincidentally, was the same prison Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were in. They had learned the hard way that crime did not pay.

Yoshi and Donkey Kong came back to Mario and Luigi to tell them what they had found. They told them about the mysterious characters they had encountered. Mario and Luigi remembered their encounter with their evil counterparts, and wondered if they had encountered their physical counterparts in the dimension as well.

Speaking of Mario and Luigi's evil counterparts, they were still stuck in prison. It seemed like they would never get out of prison, until suddenly they heard a loud explosion.

Evil Yoshi had broken them out of prison, and in the process had freed Wario and Walugi as well. The four criminals had broken out of prison. Evil Mario asked his brother why their foes had been in there with them. Evil Luigi looked just as confused as he was.

Evil Yoshi had done his job, but he wondered where that Yoshi that had stopped his robbery was. He wanted revenge on the green Yoshi….

Meanwhile, Evil Peach was with the few Toads that had escaped being captured by Professor Wikid. She was rounding up resistance so that she could take her castle back. But it didn't look so good, Professor Wikid had an army of evil robots, and she had only so many Toads since she became a leader-in-exile.

"Got any ideas?" Evil Peach asked. "I think we should surrender! We're outnumbered!" one of the Toads said. "No we don't!" Evil Peach screamed angrily, nearly freezing the Toad with her ice breath.

"Then what's your plan?" the Toad said. "I'm not sure what to do at the moment. For now, we should look for more Toads. He can't have captured all of us." Evil Peach ordered the Toad.

True to what Evil Peach had said, there had been other Toads that had not yet been captured by Professor Wikid's army of robots. However, those that hadn't been captured had been reluctant to help. Evil Peach nearly froze them with her ice breath, but she decided she needed all the help she could get if she would reclaim her castle.

At her castle, Professor Wikid planned to expand his already vast territory. He had already crossed out Evil Peach's Castle. He proceeded to circle Koopa Town.

It looked like Koopa Town would not be peace for much longer….

_Sorry for the long lack of update. Part of the reason I haven't been updating as much is because I have school now…and as you may not already know my old hard drive for my computer crashed down…..hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6: Assault on Koopa Town

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 6: Assault on Koopa Town**

It had started just like an ordinary day at Koopa Town….people were walking around, unaware of the devastation that would occur.

That is, until the robots came. Malevolent state-of-the-art machines, they sought nothing more than to destroy the town. They blew up the town hall outright with a blast their destructive laser beams.

Then they progressively destroyed the rest of the city, the bakery, the prison, even the town's post office. Nothing was spared.

Many Koopas attempted to flee the scene, but they were all captured by Professor Wikid's robots, to be forced to work for him.

Within three hours, the entire city was a wasteland. Everything had been destroyed.

But this wasn't the only thing Professor Wikid had planned. He and his robots moved on, heading straight to Good Bowser's Castle….

However, Mario and Luigi, who were still looking for Professor E. Gadd, were unaware of the city's destruction.

"Good grief! We've been searching for him for hours! Where could he be?" said Mario. "I don't know Mario! He could be anywhere?" said Luigi. "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

Yoshi had no luck finding Professor E. Gadd either, despite the fact that Yoshi's sense of smell was superior to the Mario Brothers. "Yoshi wonder where Gadd went." Yoshi said sadly.

Donkey Kong had returned from the jungle. Professor E. Gadd hadn't gone off there to do plant research, that's for certain. Where was the professor?

Wario and Waluigi were unable to find the professor, partly due to their extreme greed. They decided to return to Koopa Town to rob it again, unaware of the calamity that had occurred there.

The six of them decided to meet at Koopa Town. Much to their surprise, they found it was in ruins.

"Mamamia! What happened!" Mario said. "This town looks like it's been through a hurricane!" Luigi agreed.

"Yoshi wonder who did all this." Yoshi asked curiously. Donkey Kong was panicking, climbing up the tallest objects he could find. Wario and Waluigi were disappointed that they weren't able to get much loot out of the ransacked town.

They then realized that the pat of direction headed mainly in one direction…and that the perpetrators were heading straight towards Good Bowser's Castle!

"Mamamia! This isn't good!" Mario exclaimed. "We have to warn Good Bowser!" Luigi exclaimed.

And so the six of them went to warn Good Bowser. However by the time they would arrive, the robots would already be at the castle….

Meanwhile, Good Wario and Good Waluigi were enjoying themselves, just as unaware as the residents of the Koopa Town were of the upcoming attack. "We sure busted those criminals good, huh Waluigi!" Wario said to his brother. "Yeah, but why did they look like us? They wore yellow and purple clothing?" Good Waluigi asked.

Good Bowser was in his throne room. Oddly enough, the evil princess had not kidnapped him yet, something was odd….

As it turns out though, Evil Peach was heading to Good Bowser's Castle on foot, not to kidnap him, but to request for help. Evil Peach, as evil as she was, knew that the menace that attacked the kingdom was too strong for her to handle alone. She saw that the robots were heading to the castle. "I have a bad feeling what they're planning to do…." Evil Peach said, concerned.

The evil Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong all entered the destroyed town not long afterwards, wondering what had happened. "Well well, if it isn't for the stupid ape." Evil Mario said. Evil Mario and Evil Donkey Kong got into a fight, only it was much more violent than any fight that their good counterparts had ever gotten into, with both fighters in danger of getting a game over.

Evil Yoshi and Evil Luigi stopped the fighting, and told them to look around and see what was going on. Evil Mario and Evil Donkey Kong gasped in shock.

What had been done to the town was beyond what even the troublemaking evil plumbers would do. They too realized that something was very wrong. But they were unsure what to do.

As it turns out, Professor Wikid had no intention of stopping. His wicked machines had been upgraded, and all the Koopas had been sent back to Evil Peach's Castle. He was ready for an all-out assault on the remaining castle, and he had no intention of stopping now.

Meanwhile, Bowser had finally woken up from his battle with Mario and Luigi. Seeing the portal that looked oddly familiar, he decided to jump in….

_It looks like the alternate dimension is in big trouble….can Mario and Luigi stop Professor Wikid from his crazy scheme? Please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7: All Underwhere Breaks Loose

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 7: All Underwhere Breaks Loose**

The attack on Good Bowser's Castle was just as sudden as the attack on Evil Peach's Castle and Koopa Town.

The robots invaded the castle, wrecking it in the process. Many Koopas were captured to be turned into unwilling servants for Professor Wikid.

Good Bowser sent every Koopa he had to try to stop them, but to no avail.

Soon enough even Good Bowser was captured, and he was taken to Professor Wikid's makeshift laboratory, where he would too become a servant of the professor.

"Things are going just as I envisioned." Professor Wikid delightedly said. Building mind control devices, he had already enslaved many of the citizens of the kingdom, Toad and Koopa alike.

With both Evil Peach's Castle and Good Bowser's Castle conquered, Professor Wikid was done with the alternate dimension. But this was only half of his plan…

"I shall have to conquer my former teacher's dimension as well if I'm going to rule all dimensions…" Professor Wikid thought to himself.

"Please, stop everything!" Professor E. Gadd shouted. He was locked in a cage, unable to do anything but watch Professor Wikid's crazy plans.

"What's wrong, Gadd? You don't like my little plan? Think of it as a new beginning…" Wikid replied to the fellow professor and his former teacher.

"Don't do this, Wikid!" Professor E. Gadd once again pleaded to his former pupil, but Wikid would not listen.

"The decision's already been made." With that, Professor Wikid went back to the dimension where he had snagged the professor, ready to conquer his dimension as well.

Meanwhile….

"Who do you think could have done all this?" Mario wondered. "You think it was the evil princess?" Luigi asked. "Could be, but I don't think she'd wreck the castle like this…."

Suddenly Evil Peach came by. "IT'S THE PRINCESS!" Good Wario and Good Waluigi exclaimed. They drew their hammers out.

"There you are! I was looking for you….this evil professor took my castle! I'm going to make him pay!" Evil Peach declared.

"Evil professor, eh? That would explain all the evil robots and whatnot." Mario said. "Heehee, maybe we could sell robot parts on the Internet!" Wario snickered. "Yeah!" Waluigi replied to his brother.

It was then that Evil Peach noticed that Good Bowser's Castle had been wrecked as well. "What in the Koopa Kingdom just happened here?"

"You know that professor you were talking about? We think he might have attacked this castle too. And judging from the fact that there's nobody around, it looks like he took Good Bowser too!"

With that, Evil Peach's eyes turned blood-red. "Are you OK, evil princess? You don't look so good…" Luigi asked the evil princess.

"AARGH!" Evil Peach shouted with an outburst, startling everyone that was near her. "NOW HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Whoa!" Mario said to Luigi. "She seems mad!"

"I know Mario! Was it something we said?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Yoshi wonder who exactly responsible for this…" Yoshi asked.

"I suppose we'll have to find out who is responsible…" Mario said.

Donkey Kong beated his chest, agreeing with Mario.

"Maybe we should look in Evil Peach's Castle and see what we can find." said Luigi.

And so the two of them headed to Evil Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile, Bowser had arrived in the alternate dimension, once again outside Evil Peach's Castle. However, he found it looked awfully different from when he last remembered it.

"What's going on here?" Seeing a nearby robot, he smashed it to pieces. Unfortunately, the robot in question was a sentry-bot, and it set off an alarm right before it exploded.

Immediately Bowser was surrounded by a bunch of robots...

"Well, I always enjoyed a challenge…"

Evil Mario and Evil Luigi had escaped from the prison, and were now with Evil DK and Evil Yoshi. "So, what do you suggest we do now?" Evil Mario asked to his brother.

"I don't know, Mario, in case you haven't noticed, everything's mysteriously been destroyed while we're gone. It's like somebody's trying to take over everything!" Evil Luigi replied.

"Yoshi confused. Who would want to destroy everything?" Evil Yoshi wondered.

Evil DK nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should head to Good Bowser's Castle. Maybe he'll have some answers, and the occasional stuff to steal…." Evil Mario said.

And so the evil Mario Bros were at it again…

_Can the Mario Bros. find out Prof. Wikid's crazy schemes in time? Please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Back What's Theirs

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 8: Taking Back What Is Theirs**

Bowser kept on fighting the robots, but more of them kept on coming…

"Grr, stupid robots, why can't they give me a break?" Bowser wondered.

It was then that suddenly Evil Peach arrived.

"EVIL PEACH!" Bowser exclaimed.

"EVIL BOWSER!" Evil Peach exclaimed.

Suffice to say, they were quite happy to see each other again.

They immediately asked each other what they were doing there. Apparently, Evil Peach was trying to reclaim her castle by herself, while Bowser had simply arrived at the castle as soon as he entered the alternate dimension and had triggered an alarm.

"Let's see if we can handle these robots, shall we? They can't keep attacking us forever…" Evil Peach told Bowser.

And they were ultimately correct. Bowser and Evil Peach were almost unstoppable when together, using their combined physical and magical strength to blow the robots to pieces.

Eventually, the robots were forced to retreat into the castle, and Bowser and Evil Peach pursued them.

"That's weird, I don't see the mad scientist anywhere…" Evil Peach said with curiousity.

"Mad scientist? A mad scientist took your castle? I'll make him pay!" Bowser vowed.

Evil Peach and Bowser continued to clear the castle of robots, which they were doing at a rather fast pace.

Eventually, they were nothing to stop Evil Peach and Bowser to enter the throne room….

However, once they entered, they found an enormous robot waiting for them….

Letting out a battle cry, Evil Peach and Bowser lunged at the robot.

The enormous robot fired several laser blasts at the two villains, but Bowser and Evil Peach dodged using their shell and umbrella respectively.

Evil Peach struck the robot with lightning, which fried some of the robot's many circuits.

Bowser set the robot on fire with his fire breath, which too fried some of the robot's circuits.

The robot would not have any of that though, and stomped the ground, producing a shockwave.

Suffice to say, this robot was far stronger than the other robots Bowser and Evil Peach had faced.

However, this would ultimately prove not to be a problem, as Bowser and Evil Peach continued whaling on the robot until it had taken severe damage.

"WARNING, ROBOT HAS TAKEN EXTENSIVE DAMAGE. INITIATE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE."

"Look out! It's going to blow!" Bowser exclaimed.

Bowser and Evil Peach left the throne room just as the robot exploded, doing extensive damage to the throne room.

"Oh man! It's going to be difficult to get all that damage repaired…" Evil Peach sighed.

Finally, after many battles, Evil Peach had finally reclaimed her castle.

Evil Peach and Bowser gave each other a high five, which caused them to fall over as they still were not used to each other's uncanny strength.

"Oh dear….we never seem to be able to do things like that properly…" Evil Peach noted.

"Ah well. At least we got your castle back."

But little did they know, Professor Wikid had already left the castle and was plotting to take over Bowser's Castle as well.

So unfortunately, it was not that much of a victory….

Meanwhile at Good Bowser's Castle….

Mario and Luigi looked around Good Bowser's Castle and saw that the castle was taken over as well.

"So the robots have taken this place over, huh Luigi?" Mario told his brother.

"Yep, it looks like it…" Luigi scratched his chin.

"How are we supposed to reclaim it? It looks like those robots are everywhere…."

"The same way we always do I guess…"

It was that moment that Yoshi, DK, Wario, and Waluigi came towards the brothers.

"Oh right! I forgot about these guys!" Mario thought.

And so they were ready to take back Good Bowser's Castle and save the hiding residents from the clutches of Professor Wikid and his minions…

But where was the professor anyway?

As it turns out, the professor had already arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, and he was plotting something big….

"Soon I shall have both dimensions under my grasp…and nothing shall stop me from conquering the multiverse! HAHAHAHA!" Professor Wikid plotted.

One of the robots gave Professor Wikid a map of the Mushroom Kingdom. Professor Wikid looked at the map accordingly, taking a quick look.

"Hmm, so let me get this straight…Peach's Castle is over here…Bowser's Castle is over here….the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom is over here….I see…." Professor Wikid plotted.

It looked like Professor Wikid had quite some work ahead of him….but he was quite content of what was seeing….

"Your reign is at its end, Peach and Bowser….I shall rule both of your puny kingdoms!" With that, Professor Wikid stifled a laugh.

_Oh dear! It looks like the Mushroom Kingdom is in just as much trouble as the Alternate Dimension Mushroom Kingdom was….can our heroes get back to it in time?_


	9. Chapter 9: Storming Good Bowser's Castle

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 9: Storming Good Bowser's Castle**

Mario and Luigi entered the castle, beating up robots as they went along. Little did they know that they would shortly encounter their evil counterparts again. However, they had lost Wario and Waluigi sometime inside the castle…and were unsure where they were…

Nonetheless, they kept on going…and eventually they encountered none other than Evil Mario and his own team themselves!

"Hello goody two-shoes me…today's the day you shall meet your reckoning…today we've got some new artifacts to take you guys down…" Evil Mario told Mario.

"I take it these artifacts are ones you stole?"

Evil Mario pulled out a Starman, and started running towards Mario while invincible.

"Mamamia! I hope that Starman wears off soon!" exclaimed Mario.

Evil Luigi pulled out a white staff, which summoned several Boos to attack Luigi.

"Mamamia!" said Luigi, running around screaming like a little girl.

Evil Yoshi pulled out a sack, which summoned several Fuzzies.

"Uh-oh! Yoshi can't eat those! Those make Yoshi dizzy!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Evil DK pulled out a giant banana blaster which fired several bananas at DK.

Donkey Kong let out a yell, dodging the bananas…which of course wasn't easy due to his low speed.

Fortunately, these artifacts weren't without weaknesses. The Starman quickly wore off, allowing Mario to fight Evil Mario on normal ground.

"AAUGH!" shouted Evil Mario, as Mario jumped on his head.

Luigi pulled out his Poltergust, which vacuumed up the Boos.

"AARGH!" screamed Evil Luigi, as Luigi whacked him with a hammer.

Yoshi managed to rip open Evil Yoshi's Bag of Fuzzies, which caused him to lose all of them.

"CURSES!" exclaimed Evil Yoshi.

DK ate all of the bananas in Evil DK's Banana Launcher.

Evil DK beat his chest in anger.

Evil Mario threw a Poison Mushroom at Mario, but he simply whacked it back at him.

The poison went into Evil Mario's bloodstream…

"Ugh…I feel sick…" said Evil Mario.

Mario took advantage of his moment of weakness to bash him several times with his hammer, eventually knocking Evil Mario out.

Evil Luigi did not fare any better. Luigi whacked Evil Luigi hard with his own Boo Staff, which gave him a concussion.

"I'm dizzy…" said Evil Luigi.

Luigi then jumped on top of Evil Luigi, putting him down for the count.

Evil Yoshi tried to grab Yoshi with his tongue, but Yoshi threw an egg at Evil Yoshi.

"SHOOT!" bellowed Evil Yoshi.

While Evil Yoshi was stunned, Yoshi spat out a fireball, which roasted Evil Yoshi and made him fall unconscious…

Evil DK went charging at DK, but DK tackled him and punched him several times in the face, finally putting the fight to an end.

"YES! We win again!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yep…and I think we've finished off the robots here too…" said Luigi.

"Kupo!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Donkey Kong beat his chest in triumph.

But one question remained in mind…where was the one behind all this? He was nowhere to be found in Good Bowser's Castle….

The team looked all over for their cunning adversary, but they could not find him anywhere….

Meanwhile…

Wario and Waluigi were being chased by Good Wario and Good Waluigi.

"Come back here!" exclaimed Good Wario.

"Yes! You're not getting away from us that easy!" screamed Good Waluigi.

Little did they know they were heading straight towards Professor Wikid's secret laboratory…

"Where are we?" asked Wario.

Wario and Waluigi went inside the strange portal that Professor Wikid had left behind, thinking that there was treasure on the other side.

Good Wario and Good Waluigi entered the hidden laboratory as well…but were unaware where Wario and Waluigi went.

"Where'd they go?" asked Good Wario.

Good Waluigi shrugged.

_Sorry for the long lack of update…I hope this chapter makes up for it! Don't forget to send a review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Back To Their Home

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 10: Back To Their Home**

After doing everything they needed to do in the parallel Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi decided that they needed to get back to where they had came, the regular Mushroom Kingdom itself.

But the problem was was that they were unsure where exactly the portal that led back to where they were was.

The Mario Brothers thought and thought about it, but they couldn't think of where they had come from in order to get to the parallel universe.

"Hmm..." thought Mario.

"Hmm..." thought Luigi.

It was then that they noticed that Wario and Waluigi were heading into a laboratory, and decided to follow them.

"Where they heading?" asked Yoshi.

And so our heroes followed the two mischevious plumbers to the laboratory, which for some reason was located in the outskirts of the parallel Mushroom Kingdom.

It was a pretty big laboratory, although for some reason the laboratory wasn't filled with any robots and Professor Wikid was nowhere to be seen.

However he had left the portal that led to the original Mushroom Kingdom wide open, meaning that they could get back to where they from.

They also saw Good Wario and Good Waluigi as well, and wondered what they were doing there.

"Hey Good Wario! What's up?" Mario asked them.

"We were chasing some guys who looked like us, but we lost them." Good Wario replied.

"They were really crafty." Good Waluigi added.

"You don't think they could have gone into the portal, did you?" asked Luigi.

"Come to think of it, they might, I'm not sure whether we should go inside there though." Good Wario worried.

"I think we should go there. We're looking for a man who's building all these robots and attacking the parallel Mushroom Kingdom...and we're starting to get the feeling that he might be after the original Mushroom Kingdom as well." worried Luigi.

"Alright, if you say so." replied Good Waluigi.

And so our heroes went through the portal to get back to the original Mushroom Kingdom.

Once they got there, they realized that something was wrong with it.

Robots were everywhere, flying robots, normal robots, giant robots, atomic robots, nuclear robots, in general there were all kinds of robots.

And to make matters worse it seems that Princess Peach's Castle and Bowser's Castle had already been claimed. They were rebuilding the castle in Professor Wikid's likeness naturally.

"So that's who's behind this." thought Mario.

"What are we going to do, Mario?" asked Luigi.

"We need to put an end to all of this. The one who's responsible has to be around here somewhere." Good Wario told his team.

"Kupo!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Mm-hmm. We need to convince him to stop, or failing that use force I guess." agreed Good Waluigi.

"Uh-huh!" answered Luigi.

And so our heroes went to find whoever was responsible for this madness.

But the problem is, Professor Wikid was nowhere to be found.

They tried looking in Toad Town (which was already overtaken by robots), Peach's Castle (careful not to be spotted by any of the robots), Bowser's Castle (careful not to be spotted there as well), and even on Yoshi's Island (which Professor Wikid had actually ignored for the time being)

But in the end none of our heroes were able to find him, and they decided to regroup.

Donkey Kong beat his chest, apparently upset from their lack of luck.

"Yoshi hope we find mad scientist guy soon." Yoshi shook his head.

"I hope we do too." agreed Luigi.

"I suppose for the time being we should try to put a stop to his plans first." Mario told his team.

"Right." answered Luigi.

"But where should we start?" asked Good Waluigi.

"Hmm..." thought Mario once again.

Meanwhile Wario and Waluigi (who were still separated from the others) were looking around for stuff to take, but unfortunately the robots kept getting in their way. Eventually they decided to simply smash whatever one they came across.

And they ended up smashing quite a few, mainly due to the fact that Wario had immense strength and Waluigi had a deadly tennis racket.

But they still could not find any treasure irregardless of where they looked, unfortunately for the two of them.

Wario and Waluigi then thought that maybe they could find some at Bowser's Castle, and they went to check things out at the former castle of the Koopa King.

Would they actually find what they were looking for?

Or would they have no luck like the Mario Brothers when they went looking for Professor Wikid hoping to stop his plans?

Nonetheless, they energetically went to Bowser's Castle, hoping to succeed in their greedy goals.

_And so our heroes have arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom! Can they put a stop to whatever Professor Wikid is up to? It cannot be anything good..._


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Another Dimension

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 11: Saving Another Dimension**

The Mario Brothers eventually decided how to save Peach's Castle from the robots, which they did similar to how they had saved Good Bowser's Castle, sneaking inside disguised as other robots.

They eventually managed to succeed in saving Peach's Castle, albeit only after taking down many more nasty robots. In fact, some of them were the nastiest robots they had encountered yet, seeing though several of them now had particularly devastating weapons such as laser cannons they could use to inflict complete and utter destruction. It seemed like Professor Wikid was getting pretty serious in his horrible plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, and had altered his robots accordingly to make them more effective at seizing buildings, such as castles for instance.

But despite this inconvenience, they managed to pull off saving Toad Town as well from the forces of the darkness, much to the relief of the Toads that were currently hiding from the evil robots as they continued to destroy everything that they held dear.

"It looks like we're done!" grinned Mario with satisfaction, satisfied with the hard work he (along with the others) had done to save the Mushroom Kingdom (as well as its other-dimensional counterpart).

"Yep, we've finally managed to save both dimensions from these robots!" agreed Luigi.

"There's a problem though. The one whose behind all of these is still at large, I believe." Worried Mario.

"Yoshi think we better do something about him!" Yoshi told the others.

Donkey Kong beat his chest, eager to put an end to all this nonsense as well.

Mario scratched his chin. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Speaking of looking for people, where are Wario and Waluigi?" wondered Luigi. "I get the feeling that they might be up to no good even in times like this."

Speaking of Wario and Waluigi, the two plumbers were at work as well, saving Bowser's Castle from the robots (albeit so that they could loot the castle of its vast treasure without any interference from the state-of-the-art machines). Eventually, the castle was entirely devoid of evil robots, similar to the castle's good counterpart before it. Wario and Waluigi eagerly helped themselves to as much gold and whatnot they could carry in the loot bag they had conveniently brought with them.

However, Professor Wikid had realized by now that somebody was interfering with his totally depraved evil insidious plans against the two dimensions, and had already reclaimed the territory he had recently conquered. Of course, he naturally wasn't happy about what was going on. At all. Whatsoever. "How dare they mess with me!" he screamed out loud in frustration. "I'll make them suffer for trying to ruin my schemes, I shall! And it won't be pleasant at all!" He immediately demanded from his robots to know who the heroes that were trying to stop him from succeeding in his plans were.

Pretty soon some of the robots came back with a sketch of his current enemies, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser, as well as a sketch of his other enemies Good Wario and Good Waluigi, and Evil Peach. Professor Wikid recognized them almost immediately, having heard of them before.

"I see….I think I know what to do with them then…" Professor Wikid cackled with glee as he thought of getting revenge on our heroes, as he usually did when he was coming up with something horrible to do that would devastate society and cause innocent people to run around in terror screaming their heads off.

Meanwhile…

"So, this is how we get to your dimension, correct?" asked Evil Peach.

"Yes." answered Bowser, going inside.

"I just hope that it works for me like it worked for you." commented Evil Peach, following Bowser inside the portal.

And so the two villains went to the Mushroom Kingdom dimension we know today, particularly to stop Professor Wikid from ruining Mario and Luigi's dimension just as he had tried to ruin their dimension.

But would they be able to help our heroes take down the mad scientist?

And just where was Professor E. Gadd? He was still in the hands of the mad scientist that had started all of this….


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions II

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

Following what they had done to save the Mushroom Kingdom (and what Wario and Waluigi had done to save Bowser's Castle), our heroes spotted Professor Wikid's Laboratory, and they prepared for the ultimate showdown.

They took down many robots, but inside the lair they met a pleasant surprise.

"Well, if it isn't for that pesky plumber and his friends again!" said Bowser.

"Bowser, we have no time for this!" said Mario.

"Yeah!" agreed Good Wario.

"Who says that we were going to fight you?" asked Evil Peach.

As it turns out, they were trying to put an end to Professor Wikid's schemes too. For once, both the heroes and the villains had the same interests in mind.

Now joined by Evil Peach and Bowser, they continued their way deeper into Professor Wikid's laboratory.

But unfortunately he had already planned for their arrival.

"Greetings heroes! I see that you've managed to make it this far despite everything I've thrown at you." he noted. "But unfortunately it seems that your journey has come to an end."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Peach and Good Bowser jumped into the room. Our heroes were initially confused by this, when suddenly they began attacking.

"AGH! What going on!" screamed Yoshi.

"Enjoy fighting your friends!" Professor Wikid laughed, leaving the room.

Our heroes reluctantly fought our comrades, but unfortunately they proved to be extremely strong.

"AARGH!" screamed Luigi, as Peach karate chopped him.

"YEOWCH!" screamed Good Waluigi, as Good Bowser set him on fire.

As it turns out, our heroes were unable to harm what once had been their friends for quite some time, and this allowed the two of them to gain the upper hand.

"We're losing!" screamed Mario.

"I can't stand fighting our friends!" cried Luigi.

Until our heroes noticed that there seemed to be a strange device on the two of them.

"What the-" thought the team.

Donkey Kong then proceeded to rip the mind control device off of Peach, while Bowser did the same on the mind control device on Good Bowser.

Eventually, both Good Bowser and Peach went back to their senses, wondering what had happened.

"Did we attack you? I'm sorry Mario, there wasn't anything we could do!" apologized Peach.

"Same here." Good Bowser said.

The two of them left the room, but not before telling them good luck against fighting Professor Wikid and ending his nasty plans.

With this horrible battle finally out of the way, our heroes then went on to where Professor Wikid was waiting for them.

"I have no idea how you managed to defeat your friends despite all the trauma they put you through, but somehow I expected that you would manage it. But now you'll have to deal with me!" He immediately dashed towards Donkey Kong and Yoshi and smashed their heads together, knocking them both out cold.

"Oh no!" cried out Good Wario.

He then proceeded to toss Mario and Luigi around the room, using his super strength to assist him in combat.

"I honestly expected you to last a better chance at me, but no matter. This is your end, Mario Brothers! No more saving the Mushroom Kingdom for you!" he taunted, pulling out a laser pistol and shooting at Good Wario and Good Waluigi, who narrowly dodged.

"How are we going to beat him?" asked Evil Peach.

"Maybe using these chemicals around the room?" answered Bowser.

Realizing that our heroes would have an extremely difficult fight on their hands while Professor Wikid had these superhuman abilities, they proceeded to throw the chemicals on him. They had all kinds of mysterious effects, from turning him into several animals to causing him to shrink in size.

"STOP IT!" Professor Wikid screamed.

"Looks like we're gaining the upper hand!" cheered Good Waluigi.

Waluigi and Wario laughed.

But eventually they managed to find one that they were looking for, one that would suppress Professor Wikid's special powers brought to him by his years of evil research.

They threw it straight at him, causing him to feel far weaker than he had felt before.

Our heroes (and villains) then proceeded to Chain Chomp pile Professor Wikid, forcing him to retreat.

"This isn't over!" he screamed.

Naturally our heroes (minus Donkey Kong and Yoshi, who were still unconscious) chased Professor Wikid down.

And noticed that they were up against an enormous robot…and Professor E. Gadd, who was in a cage.

"IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Professor E. Gadd, but it was too late.

Professor Wikid was inside the robot, all the way at the top of its head, and he was laughing maniacally.

"Hahahaha! Say hello to my ultimate robot, heroes! You shouldn't have crossed the brilliant mind of Professor Wikid!" Pressing a button on the robot, Wario, Waluigi, Evil Peach, and Bowser were all trapped in two different laser cages, therefore locking them out of the fight just as Donkey Kong and Yoshi had been.

"AARGH!" screamed Bowser.

"We're trapped!" shrieked Evil Peach.

"NO!" yelled Wario.

"CURSE YOU, PROFESSOR WIKID!" bellowed Waluigi.

"Now that the rest of your comrades are out of the way, let me see why you are the heroes of your respective dimensions, shall we?"

An epic fight began between them and the robot. The robot had quite a few nasty weapons (each of which were state-of-the-art), including a laser cannon, rocket launchers, a death ray, a heat ray, a freeze ray, a shrink ray (you get the idea at that point), a plasma sword, and…

A plunger.

"Yeah…I have no idea why I added that…but nonetheless prepare to meet your doom!" he shouted.

Meanwhile inside the laser cages…

"Evil Peach…just in case we don't get out of this in one piece…I've got something I want to tell you." Bowser said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I believe I feel the same way." Evil Peach responded.

And so the two of them kissed each other, much to the disgust of Wario and Waluigi, who were nearby.

"YUCK!" they screamed.

Our heroes continued fighting for what felt like a century between the robot and the foursome who vowed to bring him to justice.

But eventually they finally prevailed. Our heroes, exhausted, began panting.

The robot suddenly began to short-circuit, and Professor Wikid, who was still inside the robot, began to scream.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THEM! HOW!"

The robot suddenly exploded, and Professor Wikid was sent flying out of the robot into outer space.

For some reason, Yoshi and Donkey Kong woke up shortly afterwards, Professor E. Gadd's cage disappeared (along with the cages that had trapped our villains and anti-heroes), and they all congratulated the four that had defeated the robot.

Until they realized that for some reason, the laboratory was about to blow.

As it turns out, our heroes' evil counterparts had snuck in, and they had pressed the self-destruct button while they were occupied.

"What were you thinking?" asked Mario.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" answered Evil Mario.

"Now our games are probably all going to end!" Luigi screamed.

"Sorry." apologized Evil Luigi.

Thankfully, our heroes narrowly managed to escape the laboratory, just as it exploded just like the robot our heroes defeated a few minutes earlier.

Once again, Peach kissed Mario and Luigi, Good Bowser hugged Good Wario and Good Waluigi, and the day had been saved.

"Well, looks like a job well done." Mario said.

"Once again the Mario Brothers saved the day!" Luigi replied.

"Yoshi hungry." Yoshi complained.

Our heroes all laughed.

Mario and Luigi went back home, just like Good Wario and Good Waluigi who proceeded to return to their respective dimension alongside Evil Peach.

Professor E. Gadd went back to their laboratory, and was generous enough to give our heroes devices they could use to contact whoever they wished in the alternate dimension. He also suggested that they not go across alternate dimensions too often, warning that an enormous wormhole might appear.

Professor Wikid suffocated in space, and was never seen again (except for aliens or astronauts, or perhaps Princess Rosalina).

Once again Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were arrested, this time with their accomplices Evil DK and Evil Yoshi.

Bowser and Evil Peach continued ruling their respectively evil kingdoms, just as Good Bowser and Peach continued ruling theirs.

THE END

_So did you guys enjoy this story just like you enjoyed its prequel? It took a lot longer than the original to make partly due to the fact I had gotten lazy and partly due to the fact that I had writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
